poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return to the Future/Seeing Ryan and the others as fusions
This is how Connor and friends return to the future and get fused in Connor Lacey goes to Monster High: Freaky Fusion. Stein went outside to find the others Crash Bandicooot: Hey, Frankie, look who we found. Toralie Stripes: You know, one day we're gonna look back on this and laugh. (LAUGHING) Lagoona Blue: You really did it this time, mate. Your little stunt nearly caused us a lot of trouble. Toralie Stripes: Oh, since when has a little curiosity caused any trouble? Oh, right. The whole "accidently sending us back in time" thing. Yeah, (INHALES) that was my bad. He built this Recharge Chamber. Said it would give him a boost of energy when he was inventing things. (GASPING) That's our ride. You ghouls coming? Just try and stop me. If I don't get my eyes on a celebrity blog soon, I'm gonna go batty. ROBECCA: "Hi, Dad. I miss you. Love, your daughter." After you. No, please, you first. I insist. Are we really doing this again? Wait! You can't leave yet! You have to show me how to create life! Friend of yours? Sparky, you shouldn't be here. You have to help me! I need to create my family. - (GROANS) - Ghoulia's right. Frankie, we have to go! Sparky, I have to go back to where I belong. Take me with you! (EXCLAIMING) Oops. (GROANS) Jinafire, let's go! In we go, calico. (SCREAMS) BOTH: After you! Come on, ghoulfriend! (GRUNTS) You're just going to leave without helping me? I'm sorry, Sparky. But I've got a feeling you're gonna create something wonderful here at Monster High. (GRUNTS) (EXCLAIMING) Just a few more adjustments on my Steam-a-tronic Key Timer and... (CRACKLING) I say, what's all this? Hmm. (MUMBLING) "Love, your daughter"? But I don't have a... Oh, construct a daughter! Now there's a challenge! Hang on... (ALL SCREAMING) No! No! (SCREAMING) (GRUNTS) Ghoulia, you okay? (GASPING) Good. Everybody else? - DRACULAURA: I'm all right. - ROBECCA: Me, too. (GASPS) Oh! (IN CLEO'S VOICE) Draculaura! Robecca! You've been fused together! Oh, my ghoul. (IN TORALEI'S VOICE) They're not the only ones. (YOWLS) (IN CLEO'S VOICE) O-M-Ra! (BOTH SCREAM) (IN LAGOONA'S VOICE) Crikey! (GASPS) (IN VENUS'S VOICE) What's going on? (IN CLAWDEEN'S VOICE) Oh, this is so freaky. Um, Ghoulia, I think we may have a problem. (GASPING) (IN DRACULAURA'S VOICE) How did this happen? It's like, we're Fusions! (IN LAGOONA'S VOICE) I don't understand. Am I still Lagoona? (IN JINAFIRE'S VOICE) Or am I Jinafire? - (SIGHS) - (GASPING) Clawdvenus:(SNIFFING) (IN VENUS'S VOICE) I can smell everything! (IN CLAWDEEN'S VOICE) Welcome to the wonderful world of werewolf noses. (IN CLEO'S VOICE) Of all the ghouls I could have been fused with, I end up with Toralei? (IN TORALEI'S VOICE) Just lucky, I guess. (IN CLEO'S VOICE) Ow! Cut it out! I am still the queen of this body! You're just visiting! (SCREAMING) Everybody! - Everybody, calm down! - (TORALEI MEOWS) We can figure this out. That time teleporter got us into this. I'm sure it can get us out. Somebody's just gonna have to fix it. (GASPS) You got this, little Miss Ghoulia. Megacoot: (In Crash Bandicoot's voice) We appreciate it. Matau T. Monkey: You're the best, Ghoulia! Dracubecca: (IN DRACULAURA'S VOICE) So, what do we do in the meantime? Lagoonafire: (IN LAGOONA'S VOICE) Well, there's no sense in waiting around down here watching Ghoulia work. Dracubecca: (IN ROBECCA'S VOICE) Should we go back upstairs for the rehearsal? Clawdvenus: (IN CLAWDEEN'S VOICE) Sure, but what are we gonna tell Mr. Where when he asks us how we got this way? We can't tell anybody about the time teleporter. Megacoot: Crash Bandicoot's voice Yeah. And how in the name of Aku Aku am I suppose to transform? Transforms Whoa. back to himself I could know if Ryan is ok. Ryan. Twilight! Megatron's voice Optimus! Crash Bandicoot's voice Where is he? Frankie! I think Connor and Ryan might be lost in time or worse! We got to find them! Connor Dash: Rainbow Dash's voice off screen I think he is fine. Sunset Freeman: screan, in Ryan's voice I'm ok. Optimus Sparkle: Twilight's voice Spike? Am I ok? Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Sunset. You been fused together! Sunset Freeman: Sunset Shimmer's voice What the heck?! Megacoot: Crash Bandicoot's voice Well that's just great. First, we go Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts